Auf getrennten Pfaden
"Auf getrennten Pfaden" ist die zwölfte Episode der Chronik "Sanguine Society: Nights of Atlanta", die auf dem Regelwerk Vampire V5 basiert. Nach seinem Weggang aus Atlanta ist Ricardo auf dem Weg in die Freistaaten der Anarchen, als Er unterwegs von dem totgeglaubten Jäger Shaw Vaikken konfrontiert wird, der sowohl Ihn, als auch die Ihm wichtigen Personen Liam und Victoria als Vampire identifiziert hat. Es kommt zu einer gefährlichen Jagd und Auseinandersetzung in Austin, welche Ricardo nur durch die unerwartete Hilfe von Dean Parker überlebt. Um nach Atlanta zurückkehren und seine Freunde vor dem Jäger retten zu können, ist Ricardo letztlich gezwungen, einen verhängnisvollen Deal mit Aman Petach einzugehen. In der Zwischenzeit erfährt Liam von der Anwesenheit eines gefährlichen und mächtigen Kainiten von Lasombra in der Stadt und unterstützt die Geißel, als einige von deren Mitgliedern, darunter Cara Jackson und Michael Fledger, in arge Bedrängnis geraten und von diesem neuen Feind übel zugerichtet werden. Handlung Nach der Abreise aus Atlanta fährt Ricardo in den kommenden zwei Nächten mit dem Zug in Richtung San Diego, wo Er hofft, einen Neuanfang wagen zu können. Er verbringt die Tage in Motels und reist nachts weiter. In seiner zweiten Nacht im Zug, nahe der Stadt Austin in Texas, trifft Ricardo dann auf einen Fahrgast, der beginnt, Ihm im Gespräch sonderbare Fragen zu stellen. So zeigt Er Ihm alte Fotos von Victoria und auch ein altes Blitzerfoto von Liam, welches 14 Jahre alt ist. Der Fremde stellt sich als Shaw Vaikken vor, jener Jäger, der einige Nächte zuvor in Atlanta den alten Erstgeborenen der Ventrue vernichtet hatte und dabei scheinbar umgekommen war. Warum Er noch am Leben ist, bleibt jedoch Ricardo's geringste Sorge, denn Shaw macht unmissverständlich deutlich, dass Er weiß, was Victoria und Liam sind und auch, dass auch Ricardo ein Vampir ist. Er macht Ihm jedoch das Angebot, nicht im Zug mit Ihm zu kämpfen, sondern an der nächsten Station auszusteigen und abseits von Zeugen die Auseinandersetzung auszutragen. Schließlich bleibt Ricardo keine andere Wahl, als darauf einzugehen und mit Shaw Vaikken am Hauptbahnhof von Austin auszusteigen, da Er nicht will, dass unbeteiligte Dritte zu Schaden kommen. Liam indes führt ein Gespräch mit Mira, die immer noch Gast in seinem Apartment ist. Er erzählt Ihr von den Gegebenheiten in der Stadt und bringt Sie auf den aktuellen Stand. Während Sie in seiner Zuflucht bleiben muss, da Sie noch nicht die Erlaubnis des Prinzen hat, in der Stadt zu jagen, macht sich Liam auf den Weg ins Hellblazers, seine Stammkneipe, um sich mit Blut zu versorgen. Dort angekommen trifft Er die Goth Studentin Liliana Verse, von der Er schon in der Vergangenheit Blut getrunken hat und die sein Geheimnis kennt. Er erzählt Ihr von den jüngsten Ereignissen, ehe Er von Ihr trinkt und Sie und Ihre Freunde dann seinerseits auf ein paar Drinks einlädt. Am Bahnhof von Austin gerät Ricardo indes in gewaltige Schwierigkeiten, denn ein Fluchtversuch durch die Menschenmenge am Bahnhof scheitert, als Shaw Vaikken Ihn in der Bahnhofshalle öffentlich als Terroristen denunziert, was sofort diverse Sicherheitskräfte auf den Plan ruft. Der in Panik versetzte Ricardo verliert abermals die Kontrolle über das Tier in sich und fällt einen der Wachleute an, den Er im aufkommenden Blutrausch tötet und zur Gänze aussaugt. Als daraufhin eine Massenpanik am Bahnhof ausbricht, erkennt Ricardo, dass es für die Maskerade ohnehin zu spät ist, weswegen Er unter Einsatz der Disziplin "Geschwindigkeit" die Flucht ergreift und ins Zentrum von Austin flüchtet. Erst in einem baufälligen Gebäude lässt sich der junge Vampir nieder und beginnt zu realisieren, was Er gerade getan hat und in welchen Schwierigkeiten Er steckt. Doch Zeit um Ausruhen bleibt dem jungen Brujah nicht, der jetzt erstmals realisiert, warum ein Klüngel gewaltige Vorteile bietet und warum es als Vampir schwierig ist, allein zu reisen. Kurz nach seiner Ankunft und noch ehe Er überlegen kann, was Er jetzt tut, taucht ein Fremder in schwarzer Lederjacke auf, der zufällig sah, wie Ricardo am Bahnhof die Maskerade gebrochen hat und Ihn damit jetzt konfrontiert. Der Fremde stellt sich als Dean Parker vor, ein Vampir vom Clan Lasombra, der selbst auf Reisen durch die Staaten ist und eigentlich nur einen kurzen Zwischenstopp in Austin eingelegt hatte. Er sieht Ricardo zunächst als Enttäuschung für die Kainiten und als unfähig, doch dann beginnt Dieser Ihm, von seinen Freunden in Atlanta zu erzählen und von der besonderen Freundschaft zu Liam, was Dean an seine eigene Kameradschaft mit seinem alten Partner Jeff Franklin erinnert, von der Er Ricardo dann auch erzählt. Schließlich hat Er Mitleid mit dem Brujah. Als Dieser den Wunsch äußert, nach Atlanta zurück zu kehren, um seine Freunde und seine Erzeugerin vor dem Jäger zu warnen, bietet Dean unvermittelt an, dass Er das vielleicht arrangieren kann. Jedoch kann auch Er Ricardo nicht dabei helfen, den Bruch der Maskerade ungeschehen zu machen. Schließlich erscheint jedoch eine andere, unerwartete, Person auf der Bildfläche die von sich behauptet, dass Sie da vielleicht helfen kann: Aman Petach, der mysteriöse Setit aus Atlanta, der Ricardo auch dazu angestiftet hatte, die Stadt hinter sich zu lassen. Er teilt mit, dass Er Kontakte zur Camarilla in Austin unterhält und dafür sorgen könnte, dass dem hiesigen Prinz nicht zu Ohren kommt, was Ricardo am Bahnhof angestellt hat. Gleichzeitig könnte Er veranlassen, dass sämtliche Spuren beseitigt werden und bietet Ricardo sogar noch eine Unterkunft für die ersten Nächte zurück in Atlanta an. Im Gegenzug erwartet Er jedoch eine Lebensschuld von Ricardo, eine der größten Gefälligkeiten, die ein Kainit geben kann. Obwohl Ricardo zunächst zögert, sieht Er keine andere Möglichkeit, wenn Er nach Atlanta zurückkehren und seinen besten Freund und seine Erzeugerin vor der drohenden Gefahr warnen will. So sagt Er Petach den Deal schließlich schweren Herzens zu. Liam hat indes das Hellblazers wieder verlassen und überlegt gerade, wie Er die restliche Nacht verbringen will, als Er unvermittelt Zeuge von einem lauten Krach wird und nur Sekunden später ein Auto mit hiesigem Kennzeichen in überhöhter Geschwindigkeit an sich vorbeirasen sieht. Als Er dem Ursprung des Krachs auf den Grund geht, findet Er vor einem nahen Wohnhaus ein Schlachtfeld vor: Cara Jackson, die Anführerin der Geißel in Atlanta, liegt in Starre auf dem Dach eines Autos und auch Michael Fledger, der Mann, mit dem Liam zuvor zusammengearbeitet hatte, ist schwer verwundet. Ein dritter Vampir liegt offenkundig tot auf der Straße, sein Herz aus seiner Brust gerissen. Der junge Ventrue eilt sofort zum Schauplatz des Kampfes, wo nur noch Fledger bei Bewusstsein ist. Dieser erzählt, dass die Geißel den Auftrag hatte, einen abtrünnigen und scheinbar sehr mächtigen Lasombra dingfest zu machen, der sich in der Stadt herumtreibt und die Regeln der Maskerade beständig verletzt. Es könnte sich hier sogar um einen Agenten des Sabbat handeln, der die Stadt destabilisieren soll. Da Cara in Starre liegt und der andere Vampir tot ist, hilft Liam Michael Fledger dabei, den Toten in seinem Auto unterzubringen und Cara auf den Rücksitz zu legen, nachdem Er den Gangrel davon überzeugen konnte, dass dessen Auto momentan nicht mehr fahrtauglich ist. Schließlich lotst Fledger Liam zu einem Safehouse der Camarilla, wo Er zunächst den Seneschall telefonisch über den Misserfolg in Kenntnis setzt, während Liam die in Starre liegende Anführerin der Geißel beaufsichtigen soll. Danach bricht Michael auf, um Blut für seine Vorgesetzte zu beschaffen. Während Er wartet, fällt Liam jedoch auf, dass sich die Glasscherbe, die in Cara's Brust steckt und Sie offensichtlich gepfählt hat, scheinbar bewegt und aus der Wunde herausgeschoben wird, sodass die Brujah in Kürze aus der Starre erwachen wird. Liam, der durch Ricardo genau weiß, wie gefährlich ein Brujah nahe der Raserei ist, bereitet sich auf das Schlimmste vor, als Cara letztlich wieder zu Bewusstsein kommt. Doch zu seiner großen Überraschung kann Sie sich, trotz des massiven Blutverlusts kontrollieren und greift den jungen Ventrue entgegen dessen Erwartung nicht an. Sie kann sich mühsam beherrschen, bis Michael mit einem manipulierten Passanten zurückkehrt, dessen Blut Sie zur Stärkung trinkt und sich von Ihrem Mitarbeiter auf den aktuellen Stand bringen lässt. Schließlich bitten die Beiden Liam, sie zum High Museum of Arts zu bringen, wo der Seneschall ein sofortiges Krisentreffen anberaumt hat. Ricardo indes hat sich mit Dean auf das Dach des Gebäudes begeben, in welchem Er sich versteckt hat, wo die Beiden sich über Ihre Kameraden unterhalten und Geschichten austauschen. Schließlich offenbart Dean, dass Er ein Lasombra ist, als Er seine Disziplin Schattenspiele einsetzt, um Schattententakel mitten auf der Straße vor dem Haus erscheinen zu lassen. Er ist sich sicher, dass dieses übernatürliche Phänomen mitten in der Stadt und vor den Augen so vieler Menschen die Aufmerksamkeit von Shaw Vaikken auf sich ziehen wird. Dennoch kann Ricardo nicht über den Bahnhof die Stadt verlassen, da die Polizei und die Sicherheitskräfte immer noch vor Ort sein werden. Er muss den Zug also auf andere Weise und das bedeutet fahrend nach Verlassen der Stadt, erreichen. So fahren Er und Ricardo mit Dean's Motorrad durch die Stadt und folgen alsbald den Gleisen und dem Zug, der von dort in Richtung Osten abfährt. Nachdem Sie die Stadt hinter sich gelassen haben, holt Dean mit dem Motorrad zum Zug auf und ermöglicht es Ricardo, vom Rücksitz aus direkt auf das Dach des Zuges zu springen und so sowohl der Polizei als auch dem Blick von Shaw Vaikken vorerst zu entgehen. Beim Abschied teilt Dean mit, dass Er seine eigene Reise fortsetzen wird, doch dass sich die Wege der Beiden wieder kreuzen werden, denn Atlanta steht jetzt definitiv auf seinem Reiseplan. Derweil hat Liam Cara und Michael zum High Museum of Arts gebracht, wo die drei Vampire den Seneschall der Stadt, Talion Pyke und auch den Prinzen selbst, Alexis Thorne, treffen. Im Konferenzsaal erörtern Michael und Cara Ihre Mission und auch Ihr Scheitern, da der Feind zu mächtig für Sie beide war. Liam selbst wird als Zeuge befragt und kann die Angaben bestätigen. Schließlich ordnet Alexis an, dass sich sogleich der Sheriff, als auch sämtliche verfügbaren Agenten der Camarilla auf den Weg machen sollen, den Lasombra dingfest zu machen, jedoch soll dies möglichst diskret erfolgen. Es darf keine Panik ausbrechen und es darf nicht bekannt werden, dass ein einziger Vampir die ganze Stadt in Atem hält. Für Liam macht sich seine Hilfsaktion bezahlt. Er darf gegenüber dem Prinzen eine Bitte äußern und wünscht sich Einsicht in sämtliche Aufzeichnungen, welche die Camarilla der Stadt über Warren Dinklage gesammelt hat. Alexis Thorne sagt Ihm dies zu und auch, dass der Sheriff Ihm Zutritt in das frühere Apartment von Dinklage geben wird, sobald die Angelegenheit mit dem Lasombra in der Stadt erledigt ist. Während Cara sich nach dem Treffen aufmacht, die Jagd auf den Lasombra vorzubereiten, fährt Liam Michael zu dessen kaputtem Auto zurück, um dieses abzuschleppen. Er schlägt vor, das Auto zu Luis Guerrera zu bringen, da Dieser keine Fragen stellen und eine verlässliche Reparatur durchführen wird. Ferner erwähnt Liam gegenüber Michael Luis kriminelle Vergangenheit und auch, dass Er sich das Kennzeichen des Autos gemerkt hat, als Dieses an Ihm vorbeifuhr. Da es sich um ein Auto aus der Stadt handelt, könnten Luis und seine Kumpane eventuell herausbekommen, unter welchem Namen es angemietet worden ist und so vielleicht bei der Suche weiterhelfen. Gemeinsam brechen die beiden Vampire dann zu Luis auf. Tatsächlich ist dieser Feuer und Flamme dafür, Liam und Michael in dieser Angelegenheit zu helfen. Keiner der Beiden erwähnt gegenüber Luis jedoch die Hintergründe der benötigten Informationen. Luis hat keine Ahnung von der Welt der Dunkelheit und Liam möchte um jeden Preis, dass dies so bleibt, um Ihn zu schützen. Luis sagt sofort die Reparatur und auch die Informationsbeschaffung zu, macht Liam aber auch ein Angebot für ein etwas "weniger legales" Geschäft: Er hat gehört, dass der schwerreiche Oswald Stone seine Autos auf dem Gelände niemals abschließt, sondern völlig ungesichert auf dem Hof stehen lässt. Während Luis einfach vermutet, dass Stone senil ist, kennt Liam den wahren Grund: Niemand wäre so dumm, Oswald Stone zu bestehlen. Luis schlägt nun vor, die Autos zu stehlen, was Liam Ihm nur schwer wieder ausreden kann. Er betont mehrfach, dass Luis und seine Leute das unbedingt unterlassen sollen, was diese schließlich, wenn auch widerwillig, versprechen. Dabei fällt es Liam jedoch schwer, nichts über die Wahrheit zu verraten. Nachdem die Geschäfte abgeschlossen sind, setzt Liam Michael bei dessen Apartment ab und kehrt dann in seine eigene Unterkunft zurück. Dort spricht Er abermals mit Mira, die aufgrund eines "dringenden Termins" des Prinzen, sich nicht bei Selbigem vorstellen konnte und so immer noch in Liam's Apartment gefangen ist. Während Sie darauf hofft, dass Sie in der kommenden Nacht endlich die Stadt Atlanta erkunden gehen kann, schmiedet Liam Pläne, da Er mehr und mehr das Gefühl hat, dass es zwischen all den jüngsten Vorkommnissen einen Zusammenhang gibt und die Zukunft der Stadt höchst unsicher ist. Charakterauftritte Protagonisten * Liam Skarsgård * Ricardo Lopez Antagonisten * Aman Petach * Shaw Vaikken * Nylo di Marco (nur erwähnt) * Warren Dinklage (nur erwähnt) Nichtspielercharaktere * Miranda Crawford * Victoria Morgan (nur erwähnt) * Liliana Verse (Erstauftritt) * Cara Jackson * Michael Fledger * Talion Pyke * Alexis Thorne * Ryker Maxwell (nur erwähnt) * Luis Guerrera * Dave * Kurt * Oswald Stone (nur erwähnt) Crossover * Dean Parker (Erstauftritt) * Jeff Franklin (nur erwähnt) Trivia * Sowohl Liam als auch Ricardo haben in dieser Episode erstmals, aber unabhängig voneinander, mit einem Kainiten von Clan Lasombra zu tun. Während Ricardo persönlich einen trifft, bleibt es bei Liam zunächst bei einer indirekten Auseinandersetzung mit dessen Taten. * Mit Dean Parker taucht erstmals einer der Protagonisten aus "Sanguine Society: Sunglasses at Night" innerhalb der Chronik auf. Es wird angedeutet, dass Dieser zukünftig noch eine größere Rollen spielen könnte, da Er plant, Atlanta in Zukunft zu besuchen. * Mit Liliana Verse hat die zweite Person aus Liam's Herde erstmals einen Auftritt innerhalb der Handlung. * Zum ersten Mal innerhalb der Handlung hebt Liam die besonderen Fähigkeiten von Luis und seinen Leuten hervor und empfiehlt deren Dienste sogar einer anderen Person.